


Tommy tripped into another universe...

by TheShaddowedSnow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Bullies, Crossover, Family, Fluff, Multi, Nightmares, Timeline What Timeline, Tommy deserves good parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: ... And gained actual good parents





	1. Tommy is found

Tommy didn’t know how he somehow ended up on the other side of the multiverse, but here he was. It was especially weird because he was in a lab, which wasn’t helping his anxiety. Even after nearly two years, that damn place still haunted the speedster it seemed.

“Look I don’t know who he is, Ollie, he just kind of appeared out of nowhere! He’s in a green and white suit, said his name- well code name- is Speed!” the speedster in red and yellow was on the phone, cowl down to reveal his face. To be fair, Tommy also had his goggles off of his face, so it’s not like he was doing much of hiding his own identity.

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but like, food. Food would be nice,” Tommy said, checking his hands with a frown. He hated hypoglycemia. This made everyone turn to him.

“... Ollie, I’m taking him home. Yes see you soon.” Barry hung up the phone and turned to Tomorrow.

“Well if I’m living with you the name’s Tommy Shepherd, I’m a superhero known as Speed,” Tommy shrugged. The white-haired male got up and Barry lead him out. Tommy watched Barry warily as the older speedster picked him up and ran off. Tommy _ hated _being manhandled due to his oh-so-lovely upbringing and the labs he was an experiment in, but he also recognized he couldn't currently safely run without fainting.

“Barry Allen,” Barry smiled as they ran.

-

“So, this is the kid?” Oliver asked as Barry came in. He already had a ton of food made, and Barry plopped Tommy down on one of the counter’s chairs.

“Yeah that’s me,” Tommy shrugged as Barry sat next to him. The white-haired teen eyed the food, watching Very closely for several minutes as the burnet ate before finally digging in himself. “This is good!”

“Thanks,” Oliver nodded and finally made food for himself before sitting down. “Plenty more than that came from, kid."

“Name’s Tommy or Speed,” Tommy corrected.

“Still a kid,” Oliver shrugged as he ate. Tommy snorted, scratching at his side as he continued eating. Honestly, Tommy was starving. One minute he was fighting a baddie with his team; the next, he, was quite literally running into Barry. Speaking of, Tommy wondered, idly wondered if his team won and if Billy was freaking out. Oh who was Tommy kidding? Of course Bily was freaking out.

Once dinner passed semi-awkwardly, Barry led him to one of their guest rooms. Tommy observed the room. THere wasn’t much to it, a window, a bed, pressure, white walls. The white walls were going to have to change if Tommy was going to be here for any real amount of time over maybe a week. He also ignored Barry, too tired to pay attention as he collapsed on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

“Whoa hey, buddy!” Oliver said as he entered Tommy’s room, the boy already shooting up at super speed. “You’re safe, you okay?” Tommy was trembling, his entire body vibrating as he came down from his panic-inducing nightmare.

“I am now,” Tommy reassured, taking deep breaths. “Sorry I-”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Oliver reassured. “I get nightmares too. It’s okay.” Tommy looked surprised but nodded. They sat in silence, Oliver having gone and sat on the bed. It wasn’t awkward, but not comfortable either. It was a silence that only two people not the best at communication could create. Eventually, Tommy sighed and got up.

“Might as well get a midnight snack,” the white-haired male mumbled. Oliver nodded and got up as well; the two going to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the first chapter!
> 
> The second chapter is twice as long rip this chapter
> 
> -
> 
> PLEASE comment down below if you loved it, hate it, want my head on a silver platter, whatever!
> 
> More comments means more motivation
> 
> I'm literally begging you
> 
> Please


	2. School Blues

A month, a solid month. A surprisingly quiet month in terms of hero work though, so small miracles. Still, Barry and Oliver decided they needed to get Tommy enrolled in school at least. The white-haired teen wasn’t too keen on this for several reasons. Even the Kaplans let him do home schooling. Still here Tommy was, sitting across from Oliver and Barry as they talked to him about it.

“I just don’t know guys, we don’t know when I’ll go back,” Tommy rubbed the back of his neck. “Besides, I was homeschooled in my home universe.”

“Exactly, we don’t know,” Oliver nodded. “We don’t even know if you can return-sorry,” he added the apology at Barry’s Look and Tommy’s flinch. “If you’re nervous because you were home schooled or because you don’t exist in this universe, it’ll be fine, and we have the second part taken care of.”

“No one is going to question a random child of Oliver Queen popping up,” Barry shrugged. “And I’m just his dutiful partner who is more than happy to also become your legal guardian and take you into our home.”

“We have two homes, this one, and one in Star City. We’ll be in this one for your school, mostly because schools in Central are a lot better,” Oliver added. Tommy bit his lip and nodded. It was fine. He had a lot better control over his powers now. He won’t accidentally blow his school up again.

“Alright, when do I start?”

-

Tommy just got into the building that next Monday, and he already hated this place. His heart was pounding, and he was already glancing around like he was about to get jumped or someone was going to point at him and accused him of blowing up the school on purpose or something similar. He had a Green Arrow shirt on, where the shirt was dark green with a gold Arrow-head graphic on it. His pants were his ripped gray jeans, and his hair was a mess as usual. He fidgeted with his sleeves and bandaged arm, and wasn’t that fun to avoid explaining, as he got to his locker.

Only for it to be blocked by a kid slammed against it by a group of boys.

“G-give it back!” the kid that was surrounded said.

“Aw does the nerd want his little charm back?” the clear leader of the group mocked. “It’s mine now! I bet you aren't even a fan of the Green Arrow.”

“Move,” Tommy said suddenly, shifting the boys’ attention to him. He quickly gestured for the victim to skedaddle. “I want to get to my locker.”

“This new kid has balls,” one of the lackeys laughed and the leader pocketed the keychain. “What do you say Gabe?”

“I say we teach him a less-” In a blink of an eye, all of them were on the ground in pain, and Tommy went to his locker, putting his backpack away, and grabbed his schedule and stuff for the next class.

“Just shut up,” Tommy dug through the leader, apparently Gabe’s, pocket and pulled out the keychain and his wallet, handing the keychain to the victim and looked through the wallet before scuffing and putting it back in Gabe’s pocket. “Come on...?”

“Will,” Will said, fiddling with the keychain.

“Tommy, show me to my class?” Will nodded, and the two walked down the hall.

-

“The first day? Really?” Barry sighed as he and Oliver walked into the principal's office. It wasn’t even the start of the first period. Tommy shrugged, and Oliver was surprised also to see Will and his mother there as well.

“Mister Shepherd isn’t the one in trouble,” the principal reassured. “At least, not after we checked the security footage, he didn’t even move, though we did warn him about looking into people’s wallets, even if he didn’t steal anything.” the white-haired team smirked and Gabe and his lackeys’ parents look beyond angry.

“He harmed our sons!” one of the mothers screeched. “They’re still in pain!”

“Can we see the security footage?” Oliver sighed and gave Tommy a Look. The principal nodded and showed everyone the footage. “Well look at that, Tommy didn’t even move.”

“He was stone still the whole time,” Will nodded.

“These boys have been bullying my son,” Samantha, Will’s mother, said. “I want them at the very least in detention for the rest of the year!”

“Mister Clayton, Mister Shepherd, head to class,” the Principal sighed. “This will be discussed between the rest of us.” the two boys nodded and left. Tommy knew he was going to get an earful when he got home, but it was worth it. There was something about this kid that reminded him of Billy, and Tommy hated bullies in any case.

-

“Tommy what were you thinking?” Barry asked once Tommy got home. “You could have killed them!”

“I only accelerated the atoms that make up their pain receptors, didn’t even cause any kind of explosion,” Tommy said, “and it was either that or leave permanent damage. I know my limits and what I can do.” The white-haired teen then placed his bag down. Honestly, what did he expect? “Besides what was I supposed to do? Let them beat up some random kid?” Barry pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Okay fine, but going through his wallet?”

“I know pickpockets and such often keep smaller things in there, was making sure,” Tommy shrugged. That, and was going to steal his any loose money, which Gabe didn’t have any of sadly. “Besides I got the keychain back. Nice merch by the way.”

“It’s a William exclusive,” Oliver said as he walked into the main room of the apartment.

“William?” Thomas blinked, then remembered that was Will’s full name from attendance in the classes they had together. “Oh, Will? Why?”

“It’s a tracker and communicator, Will is Oliver’s biological kid,” Barry explained. Tommy’s eyes widened.

“Wait, really?”

“Really,” Oliver sighed. “Not that anyone but Will and his mother know, Felicity is making one for you as well, don’t ask me how it works.” Tommy nodded, shifting from foot to foot. “Anyway I’m assuming Barry already yelled at you, but Tommy don’t let that happen again okay?”

“Keep my head down, don’t let anyone know I’m a mutant I got it,” Tommy grumbled. Both adults looked at him. “What?”

“Mutant?” Barry frowned. Tommy blinked.

“Uh, yeah? Humans with superpowers?”

“We call them metahuman,” Oliver explained. Tommy blinked. 

“Uh, okay, then?” the white-haired male shrugged. “Anyway, I know the drill by now.” Tommy was very, very aware of what happened to known mutants.

“Just be careful,” Barry sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter bright and early!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are HUGE motivators for me, so tell me if you loved it, hated it, or are meh about it!


End file.
